That winter we
by Bluramel
Summary: Based on the song "Soundless Voice". This was the image that I pictured while listening to the song. A poem-like fic about how Len felt when he saw Rin fell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai~ this is my interpretation of the song Soundless voice! Really loved that song and that is why I decided to write this. Hope that you enjoy this~**

* * *

_**Soundless Voice**_

Snow drifted down and settled on the surrounding in a thick blanket of white.

The frosty feeling seeped through my clothes as I lied down next to you.

The sound of your breath was soft, just like the fluttering snow.

Holding your hand, I gave the last desperate attempt to channel my warmth to you.

Those hands used to be so warm, so full of life.

Now that death has casted its spell on you, I can't melt you at all.

We knew that this day would come someday.

It was hard to watch you get weaker by the day without being able to do much.

"Hey, how do I sound like now?"

It hurts to hear you say that, being fully aware of the fact that even if I replied, it would not reach you.

Though the end drew near, I did all I could for you.

To visit our hometown, that was the last wish that you've made.

It was also the last wish I helped to fulfill.

Holding your hand, I lead you down the path to the next town with the moon shining brightly down on us.

Your cheerful giggle still echoed in my mind as you saw the lights of our hometown came into sight.

There was something subtly different in the way you skipped ahead.

With the night light in the background, you spun around with your signature smile.

You were so beautiful, an angle sent into my life.

It was a smile that I would give anything to see again.

If only, that moment would last for eternity, for I would rather not witness the next.

The moment your legs gave way a sinking feeling settled in my heart.

You fell gracefully just like a snowflake, your smile not fading.

At that fateful moment, my world cracked and shattered.

Before I knew it, my legs brought me to you and my arm cradled your frame.

Your eyes were fuzzy and unfocused, losing its usual sparkle.

Those azure eyes that mirrored mine struggled to keep themselves open.

Fighting against your heavy lids, your eyes never left mine, as if to etch me in your memories forever.

With the last of your breath and tears, "Thank you…" was all you managed to say.

At that instant, your voice, your smile, your time had vanished forever.

How cruel of you to leave me in this world, all alone.

Didn't you say that our hearts will always be connected?

I swore to you that no matter where you are I would find a way to your side.

I swore to always be there whenever you are lonely or in pain.

So just call my name!

My voice against the howling wind pleaded to the heavens for you to hear my voice.

Without you, my existence means nothing.

We are always together, the pieces to each other.

Clutching your body tightly, I gave in.

Screaming and shouting in the snow, crying till my tears run dry.

But even then, what is lost will not come back.

I would willingly exchange my voice for your existence, for your voice and smile to return to me.

After all, what is the use of my voice if I can't tell you this most important thing.

I love you

_A pair of blond teenagers lied in the snow. All was calm and quiet. They lied next to each other, hands joined. The girl held a breathtaking smile while the boy mirrored a similar expression. Though both seemed to have lost the rhythmic breathing to the cold, the image of them in the snow was strangely heartwarming. Their era came to an end on this snowy night and is continued in a place where there will never be separations ever again._

* * *

**All comments are welcomed! Thinking of writing one for Proof of Life too =]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the coupling story. Hope you liked it!**

* * *

_To my dearest Len,_

_The end is near, I suppose you know that. By the time you find this letter I think this illness would have already claimed me. _

_The times that I had spent with you is really enjoyable. Remember the times that we had spent in front of the piano? Music was our gift. So right now with this voice I want to sing a song that will make you smile and not one that would make you cry. For you I want to present this song of parting but please I don't want it to turn into a sad song._

_I know that it is selfish of me to ask this of you. But can you smile and send me off to the next world. Promise me that you will continue to live and be happy where ever life may take you. This song is a proof that I had lived my life. Even if no one were to remember me, it is more than enough to know that I will stay in your mind forever. That is enough to proof that I had indeed existed in this world. _

_Please be patient. In due time, you will be able to meet me again. But before that time comes I would really like you to live your life to the fullest and without regrets. It would be good if you can carry on with your life, and find someone that can be by your side now that I have to go. Please smile. I really like the way your smile seems to always light up the room, even if it was the gloomiest day. _

_I have a confession to make. This might not ease your sorrow, it might even make it worse but I think that you have the right to know. I too had only come to realize this recently. These feelings that I had held for you were overflowing and I couldn't keep it in. I would have been happy if not for this curse of an illness on me. I had realized that I would like to always stay by your side and to be your pillar of support. I was afraid to tell you. Someone like me would only tie you down. After all my body is going to give way soon, but still I think you should know. From the way you held me when I was scared, in pain or lonely; I knew you felt the same. Even though I cannot hear and my sight is starting to fail me too, I can understand what you had tried to convey._

_So here I would like to say:_

_Yes, me too. I feel the same way. I love you._

_I would really like it if I could remain in your memories. But if there comes a time that remembering all these makes it too painful for you, I would rather you can forget me and live on._

_In this last moment, I would like to sincerely say thank you from the bottom of my heart. For all that you have done for me, I can only say thank you._

_Love you lots and lots,_

_Rin_

A lone letter and score sheets lay abandoned in this cozy house. Its occupants were found on a path not long ago. Both the recipient and writer of this letter are long gone, unmoving and cold. Though this letter and song will not reach its intended audience, it had circulated around the globe by a composer who has managed to chance upon the score, touching many people's life. The composer of this song was unknown however the legacy of her life was heard across the world. A proof of her life.

* * *

**These 2 pieces of work are done from the inspiration given by two vocaloid songs; Soundless voice and Proof of life. I do not own the characters nor the situation of the story. This is but an extension of the lyrics of both of the song. Written during exam stress… Thanks for reading^^  
**


End file.
